


Goodbye, I Guess

by Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternia, Angst, Bad Ending, Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX/pseuds/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX
Summary: You saved her, and it got you here, pinned to the ground and slowly, painfully dying. You still think it was worth it.





	Goodbye, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting used to this whole fic thing so if my selected warnings were unnecessary or if there were any other errors, be they tag related or with the story itself, lemme know.

Shot with lasers was your first guess. Once you saw a drone in action you figured that if anything killed you it would probably be one of them, dropping from the sky and firing indiscriminately in your general direction. After that it was highbloods. Ardata seemed to have enough of an... odd fascination with you to not make you one of her show-guests, but if there's one thing you've learned about Alternia it's that there's no end to the number of blue and beyond maniacs who get off on hurting those beneath them, or in your case, aliens. Then there was food poisoning. Kind of anticlimactic but sometimes life ends that way, and you're honestly kind of surprised you've managed to not violently puke once while eating the bug-centric food here. Those were the more prominent waking nightmares, the recurring dark day dreams sitting in the back of your skull whispering, "This is how it'll end for you". Being flattened by a roided-up albino super-bear, suffice it to say, didn't cross your mind. But here you are, crushed under a mass of muscle and white fur, ribs audibly cracking as the last of the air in you gets squeezed out in a harsh, bloody gasp.

It hurts like nothing before, and it gets worse when you try to free yourself and feel something stab into something else. Something important and most certainly sensitive because the surge of pain forces a choked scream out of you with what little air was left in your lungs. Come to think of it, that might be what got punctured. Fuck. Your vision blurred upon impact with the mound of murder currently bleeding out atop you, and it does so again, except this time things don't come back into focus. They continue warping, blurring, slurring and sludgifying. Is that a word? You guess it's one now. You muse a new word is, at least, an interesting final contribution. You realize what you just thought, and what exactly is happening. This isn't some punch to the face from a Juggalo-priest on a street corner laying you out cold, this isn't a hard knock to the back of the head or sleep-inducing cerulean mind-control. This isn't even run of the mill blood loss, something you know like the back of your mangled hand. This is something new, terrifyingly new and uncertain and altogether wrong...

This is what dying feels like.

From blur to blackness does your vision begin to transition, and you feel a strange combination of horror and calm in equal measure, like Ying and Yang. On the one hand, you think of everything you could still do. All the friends you could make, all the things you could experience and the adventures yet to be embarked upon, now left forever undone. You think of the friends already encountered. How many will learn of your demise? How soon? Will they mourn your loss, or will it just be like any other death on Alternia, albeit for someone decidedly less gray? In the inconceivably vast expanse of the galaxy, will your actions mean anything? Will the smiles you've caused, the things you've done and the struggles you've endured amount to anything more than the fading memory of a disparate group of alien freaks, geeks, and psychopaths? You make out something, just barely, as it comes into view. A silhouette, tinged green. No... Jade, small and soft and shaking. Hands reach out to you only to stop short of your face, as if unsure how to proceed. Your hearing begins to fail you as well, but past the distant din of frenzied con-goers running for their nerdy lives, you hear something closer. Crying? 

With effort, you shift your head to better see the figure looming over you in your last moments. A brief instance of clarity makes out Wanshi, kneeling and wiping tears from her face, hands shakily moving around as she tries to gauge whether her touch will make things better or worse. "[] no no no no no please no. please don't die. []" You're undeniably doomed. You can feel what little structure remains to your torso slowly scrunch under the unbearable wait of the bear, and though you haven't seen the full extent of Troll medical wizardry, you're positive nothing short of actual magic or the divine intervention of some mirthful motherfucking messiahs can save you now. But she's okay. In a world where lives are disregarded and done-away with equal degrees of callousness, one of the few folks you could regard as anywhere near innocent gets to wake up the next night. Gets to do new things and repeat old routines. Gets to breathe the same air you so desperately wish for right about now. You feebly raise your free arm, touching the tips of her fingers. She notices and takes your hand in hers. You hear nothing anymore, and the last thing you see before the movie that is your life fades to black is a deep look of sorrow and regret in her glassy eyes. You were a nobody from a planet of people just trying to make it through each day, whether that meant working retail or robbing banks. You were unimportant and unknown, and, perhaps, unloved. But as the final breath escapes your blood-stained lips, you're at peace. Because at the very least you're dying knowing you've done something good. You're dying so that an innocent kid can live her life, at least for a little while longer. And that, you muse, is a damn-good last mark to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah. There are a few paths I figure this can segue down. I thought maybe the character (I.E. you) could originally just reflect on their life, see Wanshi's outline, but then also see Polypa and Tegiri at the last minute, so it could be angsty but ultimately everything gets better. If enough folks voice interest for that, I might add some extra chapters. Another route I thought could be interesting was that the MSPA reader really does die, and we witness the fallout through Wanshi's perspective, seeing how each of the Jades and maybe a few other odd trolls react, and how she deals with the guilt. Again, if there's interest, I shall attempt to provide. The last Idea that came to mind will ultimately be brought into being, but I'll need to wait until the Friendsim reaches completion. Essentially, you/MSPA reader bite it, one way or another, and each chapter could be a short synopsis from the perspective of each troll pal as they visit your grave and pay their respects, because angst. 
> 
> Well that's about it... Thanks for reading! :0)


End file.
